Freddie
Freddie Facilier est un personnage de la série animée Descendants: Wicked World . Elle est la fille du docteur Facilier. Background Physical Appearance Freddie is a slender dark skin girl with greenish yellow eyes, amaranth pink lips and long black hair with light grey highlights tied in pigtails. She has four dot markings on each cheek and has two violet streaks across her right eyebrow. Dressed in a similar style to her father's, Freddie wears on the left side of her head a small amaranth purple top hat with blue feathers, a scarlet dress with puffy short sleeves, and a amaranth purple waistcoat with gold lining and buttons with red and green feathers on the left side collar. She wears fading purple tights with face patterns that resemble Shadow Demons and wears black and white wedge heel shoes that resemble her own fathers. For jewellery, she wears two golden vine bracelets around her wrists and a flower like medallion around her neck. Role in the Series Freddie first appears in the episode, "Voodoo? You Do" when she finds Mal, Evie, Audrey, and Ben in her father's shop where she makes herself known to Audrey, when she is admiring a necklace in the shop. She tells her that it was alright if she was stealing it as it is what they do there. Mal and Evie recognize her from growing up on the Isle of the Lost with her and know that she is not to be trusted. Following her meeting with the Descendants, she was transported, along with Mal and her friends, inside Jordan's lamp after Mal made a second wish. Realizing she was in Auradon, she used her sly charm to convince Ben into inviting her to attendAuradon Prep, much to Audrey's shock and Mal's concern. In her first days at Auradon Prep, she had a difficult start adapting to Auradon's non-rotten ways but had no trouble getting used to eating their delicious food, and was accepted little by little. Printed media Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Freddie has settled down at Auradon and is often seen hanging out with Ally and Jordan. When Jay, Evie, Mal and Carlos receive anonymous messages urging them to return to the Isle of the Lost, Mal asks her if she has received any, which she denies. Once back on the island, they realize that Freddie was the one who sent them the messages to help Yen Sid and his group of Anti-Heroes club save the island and Auradon from destruction. Trivia * She is the second new character to appear on the show. * The face patterns on Freddie's tights resemble the faces of the Shadow Demons, who aided her father in his plot to rule New Orleans in The Princess and the Frog. * In the second season of Descendants: Wicked World Freddie's voice actress, China Anne McClain, will be replaced by her older sister, Lauryn McClain. * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Villain Kids Category:Villains Category:Teens